1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle including a rail disposed to extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a seat disposed on the rail and being adjustable in position in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, all terrain vehicles (ATV) have been commercially available, which can travel on various terrains, such as mud, sandy beaches, snowy roads, or mountain roads. One all terrain vehicle of this type is known having a seat adjustable mechanism in which the position of the seat is adjustable in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,004 to Hamm).
The seat adjustable mechanism disclosed therein includes a lower rail and an upper rail. Specifically, the lower rail is secured to a frame below a seat and extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The upper rail is secured to the underside of the seat and extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The upper rail is engaged with the lower rail, and is slidable over the lower rail.
Meanwhile, all terrain vehicles generally have no roofs and doors. Since all terrain vehicles are used also in mud or sand, foreign materials such as dirt or sand may unnecessarily enter between the lower rail and the upper rail.
Any entry of foreign materials such as dirt or sand between the lower rail and the upper rail makes it difficult for the upper rail to slide smoothly over the lower rail. As a result, in conventional seat adjustable mechanisms, any such entry of dirt, sand or other materials thereinto may result in disabled seat position adjustment function.